uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Col 3/kjv
: }|1| 3:1 If ye then be risen with Christ, seek those things which are above, where Christ sitteth on the right hand of God. }} : }|2| 3:2 Set your affection on things above, not on things on the earth. }} : }|3| 3:3 For ye are dead, and your life is hid with Christ in God. }} : }|4| 3:4 When Christ, who is our life, shall appear, then shall ye also appear with him in glory. }} : }|5| 3:5 Mortify therefore your members which are upon the earth; fornication, uncleanness, inordinate affection, evil concupiscence, and covetousness, which is idolatry: }} : }|6| 3:6 For which things' sake the wrath of God cometh on the children of disobedience: }} : }|7| 3:7 In the which ye also walked some time, when ye lived in them. }} : }|8| 3:8 But now ye also put off all these; anger, wrath, malice, blasphemy, filthy communication out of your mouth. }} : }|9| 3:9 Lie not one to another, seeing that ye have put off the old man with his deeds; }} : }|10| 3:10 And have put on the new man, which is renewed in knowledge after the image of him that created him: }} : }|11| 3:11 Where there is neither Greek nor Jew, circumcision nor uncircumcision, Barbarian, Scythian, bond nor free: but Christ is all, and in all. }} : }|12| 3:12 Put on therefore, as the elect of God, holy and beloved, bowels of mercies, kindness, humbleness of mind, meekness, longsuffering; }} : }|13| 3:13 Forbearing one another, and forgiving one another, if any man have a quarrel against any: even as Christ forgave you, so also do ye. }} : }|14| 3:14 And above all these things put on charity, which is the bond of perfectness. }} : }|15| 3:15 And let the peace of God rule in your hearts, to the which also ye are called in one body; and be ye thankful. }} : }|16| 3:16 Let the word of Christ dwell in you richly in all wisdom; teaching and admonishing one another in psalms and hymns and spiritual songs, singing with grace in your hearts to the Lord. }} : }|17| 3:17 And whatsoever ye do in word or deed, do all in the name of the Lord Jesus, giving thanks to God and the Father by him. }} : }|18| 3:18 Wives, submit yourselves unto your own husbands, as it is fit in the Lord. }} : }|19| 3:19 Husbands, love your wives, and be not bitter against them. }} : }|20| 3:20 Children, obey your parents in all things: for this is well pleasing unto the Lord. }} : }|21| 3:21 Fathers, provoke not your children to anger, lest they be discouraged. }} : }|22| 3:22 Servants, obey in all things your masters according to the flesh; not with eyeservice, as menpleasers; but in singleness of heart, fearing God: }} : }|23| 3:23 And whatsoever ye do, do it heartily, as to the Lord, and not unto men; }} : }|24| 3:24 Knowing that of the Lord ye shall receive the reward of the inheritance: for ye serve the Lord Christ. }} : }|25| 3:25 But he that doeth wrong shall receive for the wrong which he hath done: and there is no respect of persons. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *